Krieg
by LemonOnALedge
Summary: "Okay, but lets get one thing straight. I'm your partner, not your sidekick." Bruce looked at him with that damnable smirk and said, "I'm training you, you live in my house, and you use tools that I pay for. You're my sidekick." He looked away and crossed his arms, "phft, whatever."


It was just like any other day in Smallville, Kansas. The scenery was beautiful like it always was and, no doubt, always will be. The sun had just peaked over the horizon, casting the land in a deep orange glow. He normally looked at the landscape with a sense of awe and fulfillment since he helped take care of this plot of land, but today he looked at it with a feeling of melancholy knowing that it would be the last time he stepped on the farm for quite some time. He still remembered the first time he looked at the farm.

 **Flashback**

Jonathan Kent would tell you that he was an average farmer. His wife, however would say that he was one of the best farmers Kansas had ever seen, most who knew him would agree with her. Unfortunately, a farmer, no matter how great, can't grow every item that they need on a day to day basis. His wife, Martha Kent, was sick and couldn't do any of the chores that she usually did, so he tasked his son, Clark Kent, with the farm work while he went into town and picked up a few items.

It had been 13 years since they found Clark in 1976, and they couldn't be happier with their son. Of course it came as a shock when they learned that Clark had powers that ordinary humans could only dream of, but then again considering what they found him in, it shouldn't have surprised them all that much. Clarks powers made him almost invaluable as a farmhand, strong enough to carry any sack or move any plow, but no more than that otherwise Jonathan would've felt like he was cheating.

He gave a long sigh as he thought about his son. Clark was 18 years old and would soon be off to bigger and better things, just as he had done when he was Clark's age. With Clark leaving that would mean that he would need to find more help with the farm, he and Martha couldn't possibly do all of the work by themselves.

Collecting the last item on his shopping list he proceeded to the checkout counter. He stopped after spotting a young boy who looked barely into his preteen years. He took a quick look around to see if he could spot the boy's parents, but had no luck. He took a quick look at the boy and thought he looked absolutely normal, if not a bit different. The boy had messy blonde hair that seemed to spike at different angles, while blonde hair wasn't in the majority in Smallville it certainly wasn't unheard of. A closer look at the boy and Jonathan could see that his hairs blonde color seemed to mix in with a small amount of dirt that managed to get into his hair. The boy wasn't at all tall, in fact he seemed a tad bit short for someone his age, nearing four-foot-six if he had to take a rough estimate. The kid was wearing a plain black tee-shirt and a pair of dark blue cargo shorts. His clothing looked torn and some parts were hanging on by only a thread.

The boy was in the medicine aisle. By how deep into the aisle he was Jonathan could only guess he was looking at common cold medicine. The boy was carrying a small basket which was relatively empty, however one item caught his eye. It was a box of Fig Newtons, looking inside his cart he could make out the two boxes of Fig Newtons that he picked up for himself. He smirked down at the boxes, kid had good tastes.

He brought his gaze back to the boy only to see that the boy was looking at him directly in the eyes. The boy quickly turned to look at the medicine once more before coming to a decision and grabbing the nearest package of medicine. He turned his back to Jonathan and scurried out of the aisle.

Jonathan frowned at the boy's action. It wasn't that they offended him in fact it was probably his fault, he probably scared the kid by staring for such a long time. No it was how jittery the child was when he noticed that somebody was watching. It was almost like the child was planning on stealing the items that he picked up. Judging the boy before he even knew him was something that Jonathan didn't take pleasure in, but he couldn't deny that the boys actions weren't suspicious. He was no detective, but he knew something was up. He gave a tired sigh and shook his head hopping that the boy didn't do anything that he might regret later.

Heading back to the front of the store for check out he proceeded to place his items on the conveyer belt for scanning. "Good afternoon Mr. Kent."

Jonathan looked at the person processing his goods and gave a smile. "Lisa, how are you?"

Lisa was a beautiful woman at the age of 30, 10 years his junior, with brown hair that flowed around the right side of her head down to her collar bone. She was wearing the supermarket's standard uniform of a buttoned up red polo with khaki pants.

Lisa smiled, "I'm fine Mr. Kent, thank you for asking," she said. "So, Clark graduated this year, right?"

Jonathan took a deep breath while he combed his fingers through his hair. "Yep, soon he's gonna be off doing his own thing, God knows where." He grumbled the last part.

Giving a giggle she replied, "Oh, I thought you'd have him work on the farm for the rest of his life."

Jonathan smiled bashfully, "trust me, I would like nothing more, but I have the feeling that the country life isn't what Clark wants."

She raised an eyebrow at his response. "Really? The son of Jonathan Kent doesn't want to live the country life?" She shook her head and tsked, "where did you go wrong?"

Jonathan chuckled at her obviously playful words. He was about to respond before he heard an alarm and the sounds of a struggle behind him. Turning to look over his shoulder he saw that it was the young boy from before fighting off one of the supermarkets security guards. The security guard had nothing special about him besides being slightly overweight. They seemed to be struggling over the basket that the child was holding onto.

"Let go of me," the blonde boy yelled.

"Not until ya pay for those."

Walking quickly up to the pair Jonathan cleared his throat and spoke, "What seems to be the problem here." He knew that the boy was caught stealing, but wanted to hear it from both parties.

"'scuse me sir, but this doesn't concern ya," the guard said.

"This jerk won't let me go."

"Well maybe if ya didn't try to steal anything, brat I wouldn't have to grab ya."

Jonathan looked at the guard with a disappointing gaze. "Name calling is a little beneath you, don't you think?"

The guard gave a huff, "I'm security, nothings beneath me."

Looking at the kid and then back to the guard he held his hand out. "May I see what he stole?"

After another second the guard ripped the basket from the blonde boys' hands. "No, I gotta take these and," The guard was interrupted when another voice rang through.

"It's alright Dale, he can look."

All four members turned to look at a pretty young woman. Jonathan recognized her as Kimberly Smith. She was a black haired, dark skinned woman. She wore the managers uniform, which consisted of the standard yellow manager's vest with a pair of khakis and had a two-way radio attached to her hip, signifying that she was one of the managers.

"Ms. Kim, this kid," Dale began to explain the situation, but was cut off with a wave of Kimberly's hand.

"I already know what happened Dale, now are you going to let Mr. Kent look or what?"

Dale looked at the basket in his hands, to the blonde kid, at Jonathan, and finally at Kimberly. With a heavy sigh he held the basket out for Jonathan to take. "Here ya go sir."

Taking the basket Jonathan started to look at what the boy was trying to take. He saw a few food items and some medicine. He looked down at the boy, "who's this for?"

The boy looked up at the man, "they're for me."

Jonathan was surprised by that answer. He had expected for the boy to be trying to get this for a sick parent, but couldn't afford it themselves. With the boy looking at him in the eyes Jonathan was finally able to get a good look at him. The boy was young like he guessed, but he was also filthy. There was so much dirt on his face Jonathan was hard pressed to tell what was his face and what was dirt. He also noticed how ragged his clothing looked, it looked as if the child hadn't changed clothes in a month.

The boy was starting to get uncomfortable with how long Jonathan was staring and looked down at his feet.

Jonathan gave an airy chuckle and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "What's your name, son?"

Looking up again the boy responded, "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Lowering herself so she was eye level with Naruto, Kimberly spoke, "oh my, what an eastern sounding name."

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "yeah, mom said she named me after a character in a book she really liked."

Kimberly placed her hand on top of Naruto's head and felt how stiff his hair was. "Where is your mother?"

Like flipping a switch, the mood became depressing. Naruto's smile dropped into a frown and his eyes started to get weepy. His lower lip started to tremble as he tried to form a reply.

"She…she's," Kimberly quickly silenced him by pulling him into a hug. She was silently cursing herself for asking a question with such a, to her, obvious answer.

She gently rubbed Naruto's back as a way to sooth him. "It's okay, you don't have to say," she whispered into his ear. She could feel his sobs as his body shook against her.

That reinforced Jonathan's decision. He walked back over to Lisa, who at this point was openly crying, and placed the basket in front of her. "I'd like to purchase these as well." Naruto's statement also raised some questions like where was his father and why didn't a next of kin take him in? He'd have to ask Naruto that later.

Giving a silent nod Lisa began to scan and bag the items. It might have been an extra thirty dollars, but Jonathan knew Marth would understand. He turned around to find that Naruto's crying had been reduced to sniffling. Dale was in the process of putting his security cap back on his bald head, most likely he took it off out of respect for the boy who lost his mother.

Grabbing the paper bags, he thanked Lisa and walked back over to the group of three. He held the paper bags out for Naruto to take. "Here you go Naruto, they're paid for."

With one final sniff Naruto took the bags. "Thanks mister."

Placing his hand on Naruto's should he spoke, "names Jonathan Kent, friends call me Jon. Now let me ask you a serious question." Noticing Naruto's nod, he continued, "when's the last time you bathed?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, a couple weeks?"

Jonathan was no doctor, but he knew that at some point not showering could be very damaging to one's health. "Well that just won't do, come on kid I'll let you use my bathroom." Jonathan went to collect the rest of his groceries that were still at the checkout counter.

Before he could protest or do anything else he felt a hand on his shoulder again. He turned to look at the smiling face of Kimberly, "and if you're ever in the neighborhood stop by, okay? I'll give you a special discount all you have to do is ask for me, my names Kimberly Smith."

Naruto gave her a grin, "Thanks Miss Kim!"

"Naruto, you ready to go?" Hearing Jonathan call out to him made him turn to look at the older man, he was waiting at the door with his cart full of groceries. He looked back at Kimberly with a nervous expression on his face.

Noticing the blonde's reluctance to go with Jonathan, she gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright, you can trust him. Jonathan's a good man."

Giving a nod he said goodbye and walked over to Jonathan. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Great, mine is the red pickup over there." Jonathan pointed to his vehicle and started to push his cart towards it.

Following him at a sedated pace Naruto couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous. Even after Ms. Kim told him he could trust this man, he still felt uncomfortable. His mom always told him to be wary of strangers, but this man was really nice to him, he even bought his medicine.

Jonathan turned the key in the ignition and backed out of his parking space. Once he got to the entrance of the parking lot he took a right onto the main road and continued out of the city.

Watching the scenery pass Naruto couldn't help but ask, "where are we going?"

"We're heading back to my farm."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "a farm, so you have a bunch of animals there, right?"

Jonathan gave a laugh at the boy's enthusiasm, "yeah, but nothing too fancy, just a couple of chickens and cows."

Jonathan soon came upon the farmland and drove over the dirt path that led to the house.

Pulling up to the house Naruto noticed that there was someone working in the yard out by the shed. "Who's that?"

Jonathan looked out the window and saw the person that Naruto was pointing at. The man in question was a young man with straight, short black hair that swooped to the right. He was wearing a buttoned up flannel shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore a pair of denim overalls that came up to his chest. He was a tall young man at around 6'2" with broad shoulders and an imposing figure.

Jonathan smiled and said, "that's my son, come on I'll introduce you." Stepping out of the truck he motioned for Clark, "Clark, come over here I want you to meet someone."

Clark looked over towards his father and saw that he was in the company of a small boy. He walked over to the duo and spoke, "what's up pa, who's this?" Clark already knew who the young boy was. He heard the boy speak his name when he was at the supermarket with his father, one of the perks of having super hearing.

"Naruto, this is my son, Clark. Clark, this is Naruto Uzumaki."

Clark smiled down at Naruto and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Naruto."

Naruto took the offered hand and shook it, "hi."

Clark returned his attention to his father when he heard him ask, "how's your mother doing?"

Clark shrugged, "she's doing better now. She's up and moving."

Jonathan raised both eyebrows at his son's words. "What, but she's supposed to stay in bed and rest."

"I tried to tell her, but you know how she gets."

Jonathan grumbled, "yeah I do. Clark, why don't you help Naruto with the groceries while I check on you mother."

"Okay pa." Jonathan turned and walked towards the house. Turing his attention back to Naruto, Clark asked, "so, where are you from Naruto?"

Taking two bags that Clark handed him he responded, "I'm from Chicago."

Clark grabbed the remaining four bags and started towards the house with Naruto close behind him. "That's more than a five-hundred-mile drive, how'd you get here?"

Naruto shrugged, "I walked."

Clark was stunned. It would take someone a little less than a full week to make that trek and that's if they didn't stop to rest. He couldn't imagine a grown man making that journey, let alone a small child. He guessed that was why Naruto was so dirty.

Once they reached the front door they heard Jonathan speak. "Martha please, let me deal with this."

A feminine voice replied, "Jonathan honestly, I am not some frail old woman who can't take care of herself. It's just a cold, I'm in no danger of collapsing."

Opening the door Clark and Naruto where witness to Jonathan standing next to a middle aged woman, pleading for her to let him do the dishes.

Martha Kent was a woman who stood at 5'4". She was wearing her white chiffon nightgown that protruded to her shin. She had short graying hair, just like her husband. With a few lines under eyes showing that age was starting to catch up to her.

Martha turned and saw that Clark and a guest were standing in the doorway. She lightly smacked Jonathan on the chest. "Shame on you, not telling me we were going to have company, I would have changed." She turned her attention to the unknown in the room. "Hello, my name is Martha Kent, what's yours?"

Naruto, with the bags still in hand replied, "I'm Naruto."

Jonathan walked over and took the bags from him. "I brought him back here so he could clean himself up."

Martha took a good look at the boy and noticed that he was indeed dirty and in desperate need of a bath. "Well, if you come with me I can get everything ready for you." She extended her hand and waited for Naruto to take it.

With only a few seconds of hesitation he reached out and took her hand. Martha led the boy out the door and up the stair case. She showed him the bathroom and where all the cleaning products were. Once Naruto was clean Martha was pleasantly surprised to find out that he had birthmarks on his face resembling whiskers, she commented that it made him look even more cute that usual. After loaning Naruto an old set of Clarks clothing all four of them met in the living room to discuss their next course of action.

Naruto sat on a couch across form Martha and Jonathan, who were sitting in two different armchairs. Clark was leaning against the doorframe watching the conversation.

Martha was the first to speak, "so Naruto do you have any family that we can call?"

Looking down at his hands in his lap he shook his head in the negative.

Jonathan took over next, "well, can you at least tell us how you got here?" Naruto was about to nod before Jonathan interrupted him. "The whole story?" With much more reluctance than before he nodded his head.

"A couple weeks ago I was on my way home from school. There were a lot more cars in the road than normal. I…I turned the corner and saw a bunch of police cars outside my house."

Naruto took a pause here, his breathing was becoming erratic and his eyes were starting to water. Seeing the state that Naruto was in Martha stood up and moved over to sit on his left side. She draped her right arm around him and placed her left hand on his knee.

Feeling more at ease he continued, "I got scared because I know my mom was supposed to be home. So I started to run, but a police guy at the thingy stopped me from getting any closer." At this point Naruto was openly crying and trying to speak between body racking sobs. "I got out of his hand and made a run for the door and…and…" Naruto buried his face into Martha's midsection, his words were muffled, but everyone heard what he said, "there was so much blood!"

The bad feeling in Jonathans stomach had solidified. He had come to the conclusion that Naruto's mother had died, but to learn that she was murdered was a whole other thing. He looked over at his wife to see that she was holding onto Naruto for all that she was worth, he saw that she was also crying. He looked back at Clark and saw that Clark seemed to no longer be paying attention. Clark had his arms crossed with a frown on his face.

Hearing the crying die down he looked to see that Naruto had fallen asleep. Jonathan sighed knowing that he wouldn't learn how Naruto got to Kansas until he woke up. Jonathan turned to address Clark and saw that he was in the same state as before.

He tried to get Clark's attention, "Clark…" he didn't get a response, so he tried again, more forcefully, "Clark!" That seemed to snap Clark out of whatever trance he was in.

"Yeah pa?"

"Go make sure that the guest bedroom is clean, would ya?"

Clark nodded and headed for the stairs. Jonathan stood from his chair and walked over to Martha.

She looked up at him and asked, "what do you think we should do?"

Giving a tired sigh he responded, "well for tonight he can stay here, we'll figure out the rest in the morning."

Martha nodded and continued to hold the sleeping form of Naruto until Clark came down the stairs again.

"It's ready."

"Good, can you take him?"

Nodding, Clark walked over to his mother and Naruto and took the boy into his arms and carried him up the stairs with little effort. Laying Naruto on the bed he covered him with the blanket and walked towards the door. Looking back one more time he gave a sad smile and turned the lights off. Closing the door behind him he looked over at his parent room wanting to give them his idea about what to do only to find that they had already closed their door.

"That was quick," he mumbled to himself. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "guess I'll just tell them tomorrow."

-xXx-

Later that night Clark laid on his bed, he couldn't sleep. Naruto's situation kept him awake. If he was actually listening at the time could he have done anything to save the woman…would he? His father wanted him to keep his powers a secret and let no one know about them. Now Naruto had to go through the rest of his life without knowing his mother's love. He didn't know him or his mother, but he couldn't help but feel responsible. He had the ability to do amazing things. Yet all he was doing was sitting on a farm and using his powers to grow corn.

With a determined look in his eyes he came to a decision. "Thank you Naruto for helping me understand what I have to do. I'm sorry it took the loss of your mother to make me realize this." With that said Clark got under his covers and turned off his lamp.

-xXx-

Early next morning Jonathan and Martha got up to start their day and to discuss what they were going to do about the boy in their guest bedroom. Having gotten dressed they both made their way down to the kitchen only to be surprised by their son sitting at the kitchen table.

Looking at them Clark spoke, "ma, pa, we need to talk."

-xXx-

Opening his eyes Naruto felt rested and refreshed. He had been exhausted after his journey from Chicago to Smallville. He looked at the bedside table on his right to see that it was nearing noon. Quickly getting out of bed he started to make sure the sheets were nice and neat. Just like his mom always told him too.

Hearing the doorknob turn he looked towards the door to see Martha walk in. "Oh good you're awake, we were starting to worry. Come with me Naruto, we need to talk." Just like when they met yesterday she held her hand out for him to take. He did so without complaint.

Leading him downstairs, she brought him into the kitchen where Clark and Jonathan were sitting. Jonathan was reading the daily newspaper while sipping on a cup of coffee while Clark was writing on a note pad.

Looking up from his paper Jonathan smiled at Naruto. "Naruto have a seat; we have a lot to talk about."

-xXx-

"W-what did you say?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

Giving a large smile Jonathan repeated himself, "I said, how would you like to stay here with us?"

Naruto looked at the three Kents with a shocked expression. Martha was giving him a wide grin that threatened to split her face, Jonathan had a more subdued smile, and Clark looked almost the happiest out of all three.

"I…I don't…"

"Generally, the correct answer in this situation would be yes." Naruto looked at Clark who was giving him a friendly smirk.

With a teary eyed smile Naruto nodded his head, "okay…yes."

Clapping her hands Martha stood to give Naruto a hug.

"Okay, but if you're going to stay here you're going to work and earn your keep." Jonathan finished with a wink in Naruto's direction.

Sniffling slightly, he gave Jonathan a salute, "yes, sir."

 **End Flashback**

That was seven years ago and when Jonathan said he was gonna be put to work, he meant it. Jonathan woke him up every day at 4 AM every day for the next three years. His biological clock eventually got used to it and he no longer needed Jonathan or Martha to wake him up. It was also at this time that Clark decided to move to Metropolis and become a reporter for the Daily Planet. They celebrated Clark's departure, just the four of them with a cake that Martha baked and a few going away presents. Once Clark was gone Naruto's work on the farm increased a bit because Clark's freakish strength wasn't there to help. He could never understand how Clark got so strong, and whenever he asked any of them, they would just say "you'll find out later". Of course they didn't just have him work, they put him through school until he graduated six months ago.

After finishing high school, he immediately enrolled in the police academy. He was one of the best and graduated at the top of his class and even held the academy shooting record. While Jonathan was happy that Naruto was finding his path in life, he could tell that Martha was less than thrilled with his career choice. She wanted Naruto to have a more peaceful life than what he thought was destined for himself. After getting into his third fight at school and with the threat of being expelled Jonathan and Martha had to find an outlet for his aggressive behavior. Naturally they decided on karate, and he was a natural at it. It got to the point that he could go no higher and he requested that he be enrolled in a different martial arts class, he proceeded to take part in Muay Thai, Jiu Jitsu, and Judo.

After learning that Naruto had no intention of going to college Martha and Jonathan were at a loss at what to do with the college funds that they put away for him. He suggested that they give him the money and he would look for his own place with the money. That was an uphill battle, but they eventually caved and he found an apartment for only four-hundred a month.

Giving a sigh he adjusted the bag around his shoulder, stepped through the gated area, and started towards the house. On his way he stopped to greet the cows that were grazing in the enclosed pasture. The closest of the cows was his favorite one, Queen. They called her Queen because all of the other cows seemed to do whatever she was doing, like their leader.

Reaching out his hand to rub her snout he said, "hey Queen. How's my favorite milk tank doing." Getting a moo in reply he chuckled, "good. Well, today's the day Queen. I'm finally going for my dream." He hopped over the fence and encircled her snout with his arms, "I'm gonna miss you."

Letting her go, he turned around and jumped over the fence and continued to the house. He wasn't surprised to see that Jonathan was out front cutting logs of wood. It was nearing Autumn and it would eventually get cold.

Walking up to him he called out, "hey Jon."

Turning to look at him, he saw Jonathan smile. "Hey Naruto, you're up pretty early."

Naruto smiled and said, "yeah well, I have a big day ahead of me."

"What do you…" Jonathan trailed off after he saw Naruto motion towards the duffel bag that was hanging around his shoulder.

Dropping his axe, he gave a sigh, "so today's the day, huh?" Seeing Naruto nod he motion for him to come closer. "Come on over here, son. I wanna talk to ya."

Jogging over to him he stood in front of Jonathan. Jonathan placed his arm around Naruto and guided him towards the house. "You're becoming a man now son, and every man has a different path that he needs to take…"

He was interrupted by Naruto when he spoke, "didn't you give Clark this speech when he left?"

Receiving a swift smack to the back of the head Jonathan said, "shut up, let me finish."

Naruto wasn't paying attention at this point because he already heard it the day Clark left. Once they reached the front porch he noticed that Jonathan was nearing the end of his speech.

"…and that's what it's all about. You understand son?"

Naruto gave a short laugh, "did you rehears that?"

Jonathan grumbled, "cheeky brat." Giving Naruto a push he made him move towards the door. "Now go say goodbye. Martha would kill both of us if you didn't."

Naruto nodded and opened the screen door. Walking through the house he couldn't help the cold feeling that ran through him. For the past six and a half years he lived in this house with people that he would do anything for. He couldn't help but feel like he was abandoning them even though they knew he wouldn't stay forever. He made it to the kitchen where he saw Martha cleaning dishes over the sink. Noticing that she hadn't noticed him yet, he creeped up on her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Martha took in a sharp breath of air when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She dropped the plate she was washing into the sink and turned around while she gripped the counter top. She came face to face with the smiling visage of the boy that she would consider a second son.

Martha took the dish rag that she was using and started to bat at him with each word she spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki what do you think you're doing?" She finished with a smile when she noticed that whipping the rag at him got him slightly wet.

Wiping some sink water out of his eyes he smiled and said, "I came to say goodbye."

Martha's smile turned into a frown, "goodbye?"

"Yep, the transfer request came through last night. You are now looking at the youngest member of the GCPD."

Martha gasped, "what? Why would you choose such a dangerous city? Why not choose Metropolis like Clark? Why am I just now hearing about this?"

She was starting to ramble and the more she rambled the less likely Naruto was to go, so he decided to stop her right here. "Martha, I chose Gotham _because_ the crime is so high there. They need more help than anywhere. I didn't choose Metropolis because that's Clark's city. I didn't tell you until today because I knew that you would freak out."

"But you can't go, we haven't held a going away party yet." Right now she was grasping for an excuse that wasn't there, and she knew Naruto knew that.

Grabbing a hold of both her shoulders, he spoke in a soothing voice, "ma, please. I want to do this." He didn't call Jonathan or Martha ma or pa often, but when he did he meant business.

With tears starting to form in her eyes she pulled him into a loving hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He would always love his mother that's why he kept her last name, but he loved his new family just as much.

Pulling away from the hug it was Martha's turn to place both her hands on his shoulders. "Let me take a look at you. You've changed so much."

It was true, where once stood a short boy covered in dirt now stood a man at about 6'1" a few inches shorter than Clark's 6'4". His muscle mass had grown a lot due to their usage on the farm. His hair had grown as well reaching the base of his neck with a few bangs that framed his face, it still kept its spikiness. There was no doubt in her mind that Naruto was a very handsome young man.

"Ma, I've gotta go soon or else I'll miss my bus."

"Okay, but you promise me right now that you'll be careful."

"Ma, I'm not a child…"

"Promise!"

Nodding his head, he smiled and said, "okay, I promise I'll be careful. Besides, Gotham is two hours away from Metropolis. I can just drive to Clark's place if I need help."

"Good, and if I catch you with any girl I haven't met you're gonna be in some serious trouble."

Laughing at his adoptive mother's empty threat, he shook his head. "Now that I can't promise."

Before Martha could go on a rant about his behavior Jonathan stepped inside. "You almost ready to go sport?"

Looking at Jonathan, he nodded his head. He turned his attention to Martha again and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

On his way out he stopped by Jonathan's side and held his hand out for him to shake. "I'll see ya later pa."

Knocking Naruto's hand away Jonathan went in for a hug and said, "go get'em champ."

Pulling away Naruto gave him a determined nod. Once he was walking down the dirt road, he turned around and saw Jonathan and Martha standing on the front porch watching him leave. He gave them one last wave which they returned. He turned around and started to jog down the road to get to the bus stop quicker.

"Gotham City, prepare yourself, Naruto Uzumaki is coming for you."

 **Authors Notes**

A lot of looking, turning, and seeing in that one, huh? Sorry if the word usage was a little repetitive, I just couldn't find another word to replace it. That took a little longer than I thought it would, took me maybe a week to get it right. Now I'm gonna tackle a few things before anyone asks.

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent is born- 1971

Clark Kent Crashes on Earth- 1976

Naruto Uzumaki is born- 1978

Bruce Wayne's Parents Die- 1981

Johnathan Kent finds Naruto- 1989

Batman and Superman's first appearance- 1996

I based this timeline around one thing, and that was Bruce's parent's death. I got that from the recent Batman V Superman movie. In the movie Bruce and his parents exited a theater that was showing Excalibur, and that movie came out in 1981.

Now my goal for this story is to make this kind of like a Batman series, so that means I'm gonna be fucking with a lot of shit. When I say a lot of shit I mean _A LOT OF SHIT_. I'm gonna fuck with ORIGINS, STORYLINES, GENDERS…probably not that one unless I have them visit Earth-11. What I'm getting at is that I'm gonna fuck everything up, nothing's gonna make sense, and nobody's gonna like this story.

Another major thing is that Naruto was not born in the Elemental Nations, so that means no chakra for him. He is severally underpowered compared to his canon equivalent. I just see so many stories where Naruto gets transported to the DC universe and proceeds to be the strongest member of the League, and just bitch slaps Superman and Batman, and then fucks all the women. I didn't want to do that.

Last thing, I'm gonna be taking a whole bunch of different scenarios from a whole bunch of different sources. I'm talking comics, movies, animated shows, etc. And I will defiantly try to throw in my own original story ideas into the story or else I might as well not even make this fanfic.

Anyway, if you read through that I want to thank you for be a part of this. Leave a review. If you liked it, tell me why you liked it. If you didn't like, tell me why so I can fix it for future chapter.


End file.
